Sweet Dreams
by written-roses
Summary: Old Snake experiences Paternal Love towards Sunny.  Post MGS4


**Beta: **All Mistakes are my own...again.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,058  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Solid/Old Snake or Sunny or Hal. I also do not own Metal Gear Solid or Hideo Kojima.  
><strong>Notes::<strong>  
>+ Written while listening to <em>Old Snake<em> which is on the MGS4 OST.  
>+ SnakexOtacon implied, but that's if you squint (I love Snake and Otacon 3)<br>+ ENJOY.

* * *

><p><span>..::Sweet Dreams::..<span>

The house was silent.  
>The TV wasn't playing, the radio was switched off and all she could hear was the silent humming of the computers, the refrigerator in the kitchen and the tiny mewing of a kitten sleeping in its basket.<p>

For Sunny, this was home.

Her stripy pink socks treading softly on the carpet, her combat boots collapsed in a pile near the front door. She only had one aim for the day, one intention to set out for. She didn't particularly wanted to retreat back to her computer station and search more about her past, her parents, her family and their origins. She didn't want to code or program anything at all and the last thing she wanted to do (and even though she was more than happy to) was to collect eggs from the small chicken coop outside and cook them for her caregivers.

No. She had a mission laid in front of her.

She paused down the hallway, peering into a gap where the door has been left ajar – she could see a figure staring out of the window, his frail body resting in a plush armchair. She watched him, staring into the small backyard – eyes fixed on the small rose garden and the Willow Trees. The sound of a gentle stream passing through and the tweeting of native birds, the faint subtle scent of the local fauna. For him. It was home.

She tapped quietly on the door, her soft footsteps walking towards the older figure.

"U-uncle D-Dave?" She could help stutter. It's been weeks after Meryl's Wedding and she knew that Snake was going through a hard time. But her young mind didn't like to see the person that she looked up to looking down...out...depressed. She missed his spark, his determination and strength and least not forget his snarky comments – even if it did make her upset.

_Mmhm. _  
>"C-can I-I talk to you?"<em><br>Hmph._

"A-are you happy...A-are you Okay?"

It was a simple question.  
>Snake looked at the young girl. Her dusty blonde hair laid flat on her head, her fringe covering part of her right eye. She was a beautiful kid, bright, kind, sensitive and sweet – always wanting to help and never the one to argue against. Snake thought back to their time on the Nomad. He felt guilty. All the times he turned down her eggs and even commenting how he thought they looked like the sun was flat; The times Sunny would bravely pluck a cigarette out of his mouth or his hands.<br>And all those times, it was because Sunny cared about him, she loved him as if he was her father.

He looked away from her, guilt seeping through his system. It was too late to fix anything now, too late to create some sort of friendship. He was dying, and he knew that.  
>"A-are you?" He heard her voice again. Innocent and Pure, Kind and warm hear ted. She viewed him as a Human, a friend, a role model.<p>

"Y..yes Sunny, I am." His low voice replied softly.

The girl looked at him, a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling love and affection.  
>"I-I'm glad. U-uncle Hal is always s-sad when y-you're sad" She didn't drop her gaze.<p>

"He's always sad that one."

"I-I know, b-but he loves y-you...you know. I d-do too." Her voice was always cheery, so bright, so optimistic. Snake looked back down at this girl and he gave a sad smile back. How could he have been so blunt and neglecting to this small girl?

"Sunny...I'm-"

"It's okay U-uncle Dave. I-I...W-we...Only want to see you happy." She placed her small hand upon the soldier's arm; she felt the battle worn muscles, the deep ridges of scars and the rough feeling on his skin beneath the gray sweater.

Snake felt the small hand against his arm; he turned around slightly and looked at her with sad eyes.

_I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please. I didn't mean to be so horrible...I'm such an idiot and you're too young to be dealing with people like me...you should be out in the sun...enjoying life...playing with friends, building sandcastles at the beach and sucking on lollipops until your teeth are all sticky...you shouldn't have to worry about me...you have Hal now...you don't have to worry about me. I'm just an old soldier with nothing much else to live for...just waiting for my moment to die..._

Sunny met his gaze. He blinked and the memory of Olga flooded back into his mind. They were so similar and he couldn't help but feel sad that she couldn't see her young daughter. Similar and alike. Without thinking, he picked the girl up and placed her on his lap. He's seen this done so many times in the corny seven o'clock drama after dinner.

Sunny was surprised to have such a reaction from Snake, she never experienced his softer side much. She hugged him, snuggling her head into his chest, as if to say she wouldn't let go, she wouldn't leave him suffering by himself.  
>Dave was new to this, he wasn't really good with kids but he always believed in leaving kids out of the violence, the battle zone, the dark grittier side of the world. He stared out the window, watching a flock of snow white geese flying through the fluffy skies.<p>

He knew what it was like now,  
>He knew now what eternal love felt like.<br>His softened gaze fell back down to Sunny. Sweet innocent Sunny.

Snake couldn't help it but smile and shyly, he placed a small kiss on the young girl's forehead.  
>Tucking away a strand of hair behind her ear.<p>

"I love you too." He whispered.

He was half-waiting for a response before he noticed – the young girl fell asleep in his arms.  
>And feeling as happier as ever, he too, drifted off to sleep, waiting for the new and cherished moments to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Hal walked through the door, dumping the brown bagged groceries on the counter top.<p>

The house was quiet. _Too Quiet_.  
>He wandered through to Sunny's Bedroom to see if she was there – nope. No there.<p>

He moved to his bedroom and smiled. He took out his Apple iPhone and snapped a picture; and without a sound, he closed the door and left the two people he loved the most dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: <strong>There's kind of a lack of Snake and Sunny Fics and I wanted to read something that would make me literally squeal until my heart explodes or something. So I decided to write my own, it's not great. But hey, it's there. Enjoy :3  
>As always, Reviews are Love (you'll get a ration and a cardboard box for your efforts!) :3<p> 


End file.
